This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Engineering core has been actively developing a solid base of software tools and methodologies for implementation of an atlas-based multi-modal analysis system. The engineering emphasis continues to be the creation of unified computing environments that pull together structural, activation, and connectivity data into a common data representation that allows integrated analysis, visualization, annotation, and interpretation. Where well-crafted, externally developed software tools exist, NAC adopts these tools and creates interoperability bridges that facilitate use of these packages in our neuroimaging research.